Purple and Grey: 6
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: Remus and Tonks have an argument about their relationship, Sirius gets involved, though not in the way either of them wished. OoTP, RLNT or Remadora.


Remus and Tonks have an argument about their relationship, and Sirius gets involved… though not really how they would've wished.

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. I am also lying. (Though who wouldn't, if they could get away with being JKR for at least a _day_ ;D )

"With you in my life, I felt like I could conquer anything.

It was as if I was on top of the world

And even the stars themselves were just within my grasp.

But without you…

Even getting through the day is hard."

-Ranata Suzuki

Tonks was just there to grab a sweatshirt she had left there a week before. Grimmauld Place was just as grim as ever, and it wasn't helping that it was rather late at night.

Being quiet was never her specialty, especially when she tried to be. So naturally she tripped on the troll umbrella stand.

"Cor." Tonks muttered under her breath before picking it up and setting it upright. She was desperately trying to avoid a conversation with _him_. Luckily it wasn't _him_ who heard her clumsy mistake.

"Tonks?" Came Sirius's voice from the Kitchen.

Tonks joined him. "How'd you know it was me?"

Sirius smiled. "You're the only one who trips over that hideous thing."

"Oh, right." Tonks said. She looked around absently.

"Do sit down, cousin." Sirius gestured at a chair across from him.

"Uh okay."

"You look troubled." Sirius said.

"Since when did you become a therapist?" Tonks quipped sarcastically.

"Since you needed one." He retorted. "Seriously, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Tonks lied unconvincingly.

"That's not true…" Sirius prompted.

"… yes it is…"

"Nope."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to tell you?" Tonks said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Nah, everyone wants to tell me things." Sirius said, grinning idiotically and waving his hand dramatically.

Tonks groaned and rolled her eyes. "I _don't _want to hear about that."

"To each their own." Sirius said, taking a sip of his firewhiskey and offering her some. Tonks shook her head.

There was a silence where Tonks just looked around the kitchen, hoping to find something to distract Sirius with. Then she remembered why she was there.

"Oh, er, you haven't happened to see my sweatshirt, have you? The burgundy one?"

"Oh yeah. It's in Remus's room." Sirius replied looking at her pointedly over the top of his firewhiskey bottle.

Tonks coughed awkwardly, wringing her hands in her lap before asking nervously, "Er… he's not in there, is he?"

"Uh, yeah he is. I think he's reading." Sirius replied. Tonks wanted to hex him for the look he was giving her, the smile that was starting to creep onto his face.

"Now what's that look for?!" She finally squawked, it getting the best of her.

Sirius grinned. "I caught you two snogging in the hallway a few weeks ago, didn't I?"

Tonks coughed awkwardly again. "Right…"

"Is that your problem?"

"No!" She replied quickly. Probably a little _too_ quickly.

Sirius was grinning even larger now. Tonks swore inwardly. She was dead.

"He's been holed up in his room for the past week you know." Sirius said.

"So?"

"So he needs someone to _talk_ to, if you know what I mean." Sirius raised his eyebrows. Tonks coughed again.

She shook her head clearly. "Yeah, no. Nope. No."

"Not even considering it?" Sirius asked, eyebrows still raised and a coy expression on his face.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I mean, that's not to say I don't want too…" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that little cousin?" Sirius was back to grinning.

"_Nothing._"

"Are you sure you don't want any firewhiskey?"

"I'm sure, thanks. Don't need to be drunk _and_ depressed." Tonks replied.

"Depressed, little cuz?" Sirius asked, clearly smug.

Tonks groaned. "Yeah… you know what, I'm going to get that sweatshirt now." She decided quickly.

"Sure thing Tonks."

Tonks quickly went upstairs, but came to a complete frenzied stop outside of _his_ room. She didn't want to talk to him but at the same time she needed her sweatshirt. Was it possible for her to just dart in there, grab her sweatshirt and dart back out without him noticing? No, surely not. He was observant, and besides, she was a clumsy tornado.

Tonks took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Molly, is that you? Because I assure you, I am feed up well enough." Came Remus's voice. He sounded tired and not normal.

"No… it's Tonks." Tonks winced, anticipating awkwardness.

He didn't respond, he just opened the door and gave her a noticeably false smile. "Tonks."

"Wotcher." She said quietly.

Remus nodded stiffly. "Er… what are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry or accusing, he actually seemed to be trying to be polite.

"Uh, I need to find my, uh, sweatshirt. Sirius said it was in here? You haven't seen it have you?" Tonks said, trying to avoid his eyesight as best as possible.

He shook his head. "No, but I can look if you'd like."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you, uh, want to come in?" Remus suggested. Tonks nodded again and he held the door open wider so she could slip in.

She sat awkwardly on his bed.

"Uh, where do you think you left it?" He asked.

"Not sure… Sirius said it was in here so…" She said lamely.

Remus nodded and opened the door to his small closet. "I'll see if it in here." It only took him a moment, seeing as the closet wasn't large, but her sweatshirt wasn't there.

Tonks was sitting quietly on his bed. "We need to talk." She burst out suddenly. She instantly looked away after saying it, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oh?" He said. It was rather annoying how he pretended not to know what she was talking about, saying that as though it were a _question_.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"You know exactly what!" Tonks exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, I do." Remus said grimly.

"Why did you break up with me?" She asked stubbornly, even though she knew the answer.

He sat down on the bed beside her. "You know why. I'm a danger to you."

"That's not the way I see it."

"That's the way _I_ see it." Remus replied.

"You know what's dangerous?" She asked in one of those _tones_. He shook his head politely so she continued. "Dangerous is going to work every day, with a job that I'm supposed to be focused on, no distractions or I could get killed. Dangerous is being depressed. Dangerous is this to my mental health."

He didn't say anything so she added more. "This is more dangerous to me, my mental health, than you are."

"I could kill you."

"Are you trying to?" Tonks challenged. "Because you're very close to eating away completely at my sanity."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt, but I'm sure whatever you're feeling isn't as bad as being close to dead and a werewolf." Remus argued, still not sounding the least bit angry. It was infuriating, how could he possibly stay so calm?

"Whatever I'm feeling? Remus John Lupin, you are completely clueless!" Tonks exclaimed furiously. His face was one of polite surprise. Polite. Merlin, sometimes she wanted to tear him limb from limb. "Whatever I'm feeling? Merlin's beard, Remus. Love. That's what it is, it isn't some stupid feeling that comes and goes as it pleases. It doesn't just come around for a visit one day than go off on a bloody holiday! Love."

His deadpan face finally broke. "I… I'm too old, and poor and dangerous for you. I will never be good enough for you, you are a hundred – if not a thousand – times better than I'll ever be."

"Please." Tonks rolled her eyes. "If you're what I want, than I think that qualifies as 'good enough' don't you think?"

"No, I don't. I want you to be safe."

"You certainly aren't helping." Tonks shot back.

Remus shook his head. "I never want to see you dead on the ground, or dying, or in pain. I want you to be safe and away from all this."

"Well than it's a good thing I'm an Auror and I joined the Order, because I was looking specifically to piss you off." She said sarcastically. "Seriously there's enough danger in my life already, I don't think the danger level equivalent to an angry _kitten _is going to tilt the scale too much."

"How can you compare lycanthropy to a kitten, Dora?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"I'm not comparing lycanthropy to a kitten, Remus. I'm comparing _you_ to a kitten. You wouldn't hurt anyone."

"It doesn't mean I'm not capable." Remus sighed, pinching his nose. "Look, I told you that I want you to be safe."

"And I told you I have my own life, and you need to stop trying to control it." Tonks retorted. "Look, I meant what I said, I love you and nothing's going to change that." He didn't reply so she sighed audibly and stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still need to find my sweatshirt, I suppose Sirius was wrong about it being in here, and maybe he has another idea."

"Sirius lied." Remus said quietly.

"What?"

"He has no clue where it is." He elaborated.

Tonks still had no idea what he meant. "Then why did he tell me it was-" it suddenly dawned on her. "- oh."

"Yeah. He's always interfering like that. Makes him feel special I suppose."

"That son of a…" Tonks wisely cut herself of from swearing. "I am going to murder him!"

"Wouldn't we all like to." Remus replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure we could find a great number of people, starting with the fact that everyone thinks him a murderer. I'm sure relatives of the murdered would like him dead, then the entire Ministry, and the great and vast majority of the Wizarding World." Tonks laughed.

"Yes, those are all certainly contributing factors." Remus smiled. "But I was thinking more towards his annoyingness."

"We'd be able to find a lot of people willing to testify on that as well." Tonks replied, sitting back down beside him on the bed.

"Oh I'm sure. A great number of students at Hogwarts fell victim to some of his, ah, stupider pranks. That is to say, none of them were really wise."

Their eyes met for the first time the entire time they'd been talking. And then there was a silence, where they just sort of sat there awkwardly. And then neither of them were sure what had happened, or who started it, but then they were kissing.

Tonks gave a little gasp against the kiss before pulling him in closer. His arm snaked around her back and she put her hands on the sides of his face. She moved her hands away from his face and began tracing them down his chest –

BANG!

The two jumped away quickly, a bit of a flustered mess. The door banged of the wall violently, and sprung towards the doorframe before a hand reached out and stopped it. The hand belonged to Sirius, who was standing in the doorway, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" He said innocently.

"Yes." Said Tonks at the same time Remus said, "No."

"Ah, I'm not sure who to believe!" Sirius smiled.

Tonks stood up. "Sirius Black, I am going to murder you! First you send me in here on the false pretense of my sweatshirt, secretly hoping for something else, and now when that something else _happens_ you interrupt it!"

"Oh wow, my little cousin seems to be having anger problems." Sirius said, seeming mildly amused.

"Sirius, I am going to…. Uggghhh!" Tonks vented her frustration from sinking back onto the bed in a tired heap.

"You're going to what, fall asleep?" Sirius grinned.

Tonks threw a pillow at him. It seemed like good enough revenge – for now.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading! If there are any errors, please tell me, or just offer constructive criticism. Also, if there's anywhere specific you'd like this story to go, please say that, as well as any suggestions as to things that could just happen (such as something completely normal or random; ex: they go to a store.) Please please please review! I don't even care about favourites (though if you could, that'd be appreciated too!), just please review! Thanks again for reading! Have a wonderful day, and please be nice to people, you never know what they're going through (just a little bit of positivity before you go!)**


End file.
